


Spark the Electric Jester: The Daybreakers

by CertifiedDork



Category: Spark the Electric Jester (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Feels, Gen, Hostage Situation, Injuries and Blood, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Referrals to Trauma, Robot Feels, Robot Injuries and Blood, a lot of it won't be haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedDork/pseuds/CertifiedDork
Summary: Taking place a month after Thunderstorm, Spark is sought out by Fark to help defeat Clarity, and bring back Fark's friends. The road they'll take won't be a smooth one, will they make it till sunrise, with their friendship and lives intact?A continuation of the Spark 2 write I published earlier, going off that line of fanon. If you haven't, please read that fic first, and even play/watch the games this fic has spawned from. It'll help out in the long run, thank you!
Kudos: 6





	Spark the Electric Jester: The Daybreakers

Relax your body and close your eyes, he was always told. Don't try to force yourself to sleep. Spark felt himself finally begin to drift off into a slumber...  **Stomp** . His eyelids flew open in a fit of rage. Storming out of bed and to the window, Spark pulled the curtains away. His anger melted into fear. Two red lights glared at him, a couple yards away from his house. The stormy weather made the lights even more jarring. Then he made the mistake of blinking. 

The lights disappeared. Spark's heart began to beat faster. The footsteps got louder. Then the harsh, demanding knocking. "... Spark? H'lo?" A familiar, yet different, teenage boy's voice called from outside. It was distant, but Spark could easily hear the desperation in...

No... It couldn't be him. There was no way... Spark relaxed, though. The robot was always a bit... Off-putting with his glowing red eyes. It was nice to know it was just him. But... Why here?

Spark stumbled into the living room, and switched on a light. He ignored the increasing soreness in his knee, caused by Freom a month ago. "Fark? What are you doing here? This late, too?" he said. "I thought you still didn't really like me, after our fight..."

"I need your help. Badly," Fark pleaded. "Can... Can I come in? Please?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't put your feet..." Spark opened the door. "On the couch..." His jaw dropped. His throat tightened. His knees shook.

Spark's eyes slowly drifted up to meet the monstrous robot's crimson eyes. It only resembled Fark in its yellow paint job. Black streaks extended from its eyes down to its chin. Similar splatters coated its sturdy body. Its arms and legs were as thick as barrels, with cyan strips dotting them. Black and red armor protected its body. Its red claws scraped its thighs. This wasn't Fark. This was more like a cross between him and Freom, with a dash of demon. It was the last thing he needed at 3 AM!

The robot shifted forwards, towering over Spark. His brain screamed to run, but his legs were paralyzed. The robot lifted its hand. "Um... Hello..." 

**SLAM!** Spark's flight or fight instincts finally kicked in. Slamming the door shut, he locked all of the locks. He leaned against the door, shivering. His heart seemed ready to explode.

**SMASH!** A clawed fist punched through the wall. Spark screeched. He scrambled under the gap between his couch and the floor. From there, he watched the hand grope the door. It fumbled with the doorknob unsuccessfully. The hand retracted, and a worried black and red eye peered through. "Spark? Where'd you go? Are you okay?" the robot asked.

Spark concluded that the robot must've been using Fark's voice to lull him into a false sense of security. He huddled closer to the floor.  _ Maybe this is just a nightmare! _ he thought, panicked.  _ If I try hard enough, I can wake up! _ Spark shut his eyes tight. He forced himself to wake up from this "nightmare".

**CRASH!** A loud sound rocked the house. "Oh dear... I'm gettin' water everywhere... Sorry, Spark," the robot called from his bedroom. Oh no. 

_ IT'S IN MY HOUSE IT'S IN MY HOUSE OH MY GOD- _ Spark internally screamed. The robot stomped into the living room. "Huh. Where is he?" Spark only saw the robot's legs and the ends of its red and blue scarf. Spark tried to steady his breathing. It still came out panicked. Ragged. Loud.

It travelled around the rooms. Then it made a beeline towards the couch. The sofa raised up off the quivering formie. The robot bent down, couch in hand. "Oh hello! What are you doing down there?" it said. "Can you help-" 

Spark gritted his teeth. Maybe he had a chance to live. " _ AAAAAAAAAA! _ " Whipping around, Spark smashed his feet into the robot's face. Waves of pain rippled up his legs. The robot yelped. Covering its face, it dropped the couch next to him. 

Spark seized his chance, and dashed into the bathroom. The second he locked the door was when he realized it was a bad idea. Too late now. Arming himself with a plunger, Spark hid in the bathtub. He slid the shower curtain in front of the tub. Huddled into the corner, he yearned for a miracle. His gut said no.

**SMASH!** The door swung open. It crashed into the sink and cabinets. "Spark, I am so sorry! I... I can fix it, though!" the robot said, and did a panicked glance around the room. It rubbed its shoulder. 

Spark held his breath. Red light bathed the tub. The shower curtain ripped away. The robot casted a tall shadow onto him. "Finally," the robot sighed. Oh, how Spark hated when his gut was right...

Spark put all of his strength into this plunger stab. The plunger stuck fast onto the robot's face. " _ EUGH _ !" the robot exclaimed in disgust. "SPARK, WHY?!" 

While the robot struggled with the plunger, Spark saw a possible mad dash to the phone. Maybe even the front door... He readied himself to leap out of the tub. 

Unfortunately, the robot saw what he was planning. Mid-jump, the robot snatched him out of the air. He smashed into the tiles. The robot slowly dragged him over, wrapping its free arm around him. Spark wailed in desperation. He wriggled in the crook of its arm. 

The robot started to...  _ Sob _ . "Spark, please! It's me, Fark! Why are you so scared?" Oil leaked from its eyes, layering on the black streaks like makeup. 

"You're gonna kill me!" Spark spat bluntly. "Just hurry up and do it!" He had no energy left to fight. He hoped it would be quick.

Now, this really set the robot off. It... Hugged Spark tight. "Spark, I don't want to do that! I did that too much! I don't want to do that anymore! I wanna make it right!" it wept. "Please! I need your help!"

Spark's fear was momentarily replaced with sheer confusion. Here he was, being hugged by a killer robot with a plunger stuck on its face. But... He knew killer robots around these parts never had sob stories... "Fark...? Is it...?"

"Yeah... I'm so sorry for scaring you..." The robot, apparently Fark, nodded. The plunger bounced on his face. He released Spark. "I'll... I'll explain everything... After you get this plunger off. Please."

**POP!** After a few long minutes, Spark was able to get the plunger off. Fark immediately went to scrub his face. Spark decided to make himself a drink while he waited. 

Slowly sipping his tea, Spark walked out of the kitchen. Fark sat on the couch. It noticeably sagged under his weight. Spark bit back a remark. He joined Fark on the couch. 

Fark held a pillow tight in his arms. While rather big in Spark's arms, it was pitifully small in Fark's. "Where... Where do I start...?" he mused. "Okay, so... Dr. Armstrong got kidnapped."

Lovely start. Spark choked on his tea. "Wh-what?!" 

Fark winced. "Yeah... One of Freom's minions got him. So... I chased after him. I met Romalo, and Astra..." He said their names wistfully. "I went through a lot of towns and cities... And then I learned Dr. Armstrong is dead." 

Luckily, Spark learned his lesson the first time. It didn't stop him from flinching and nearly spilling his drink, though. "Dead?!"

"And then..." Fark had trouble spitting it out. "I'm Freom's son. Dr. Armstrong didn't make me at all." 

Spark had to cover his mouth to keep himself from shouting. Freom's son?! This astounded and confused him. Wasn't Fark supposed to kill Freom? How did Freom's creation end up as his assassin? 

"I hurt so many people... For the stupid name  _ UNIT-2! _ " Fark's voice instantly jumped to a scream. His claws dug into the pillow. Fluff spilled out onto his lap.

Spark instantly reached over to him, and set a hand on his shoulder guard. This grounded him, as he took a deep breath. "Emotions hurt..." he murmured, clutching his chest.

Spark gave an empathic nod. "Tell me about it..."

Fark shook his head. Reaching up into his hat, he pulled out three small chips. "I need your help, in three ways." 

"Fire away, buddy," Spark said, with some uncertainty.

"... I don't think Dr. Armstrong's dead... At least... I have hope. I need to find him," Fark said. "And I need help getting back to my original body. Lastly..." He offered the chips to Spark. He dumped them into the formie's hand.

"What the heck?!" Spark took one good look at the chips. "These are... Governmental grade data chips?!" He had only seen such chips in his life a couple of times. "Where did you get these?! What are on 'em?!"

"Astra. E.J. Float. I... Killed them. And... I want to make it right. I wanna revive 'em. So... I... Got these chips, and found their remains. I downloaded whatever I could," Fark explained. "I'm...  _ Hesitant _ , though. What if it doesn't work? And... E.J... I don't..."

Spark really didn't like a single part of that statement. The implication that Fark stole these cards, and E.J's possible misdeeds... He shook his head. Fark was at an all time low. He needed help. And Spark was gonna help him. "That's sweet..."

Fark just made a soft sigh. "Do you mind if I ask you a question, now?" Spark inquired. Fark nodded. "Why do you... Look like this? I liked it when you were smaller than me..." he admitted. "Looks like you made a deal with a demon." His eyes scanned Fark's new body.

Fark's eyes widened at Spark's comment, and he shied away. Spark immediately regretted his question. "H-hey, I didn't-"

"No, no... I hate it as much as you do," Fark quietly reassured. "Freom said... He said that I could change into a stronger body at will. I think... I think he was bluffing," he continued. "I've been trapped in this body ever since I blew up the Apocalypse Thruster..."

That red explosion from a month ago? "Let me guess, Freom was trying to kill Luna again?" Spark said wearily.

"Uh-huh," Fark confirmed. "He was trying to kill someone named Clarity... And I stopped him." He wiped at the faded tear streaks staining his face. Even with a good scrub, they still coated his cheeks. "He also wanted a world where every robot can fulfill their own purposes and dreams..."

"Killing an entire planet to achieve that, though?" Spark commented. "Doesn't sound like a very good world."

"That's what I told him." Fark leaned into the couch. 

Spark took a moment to reflect. Here he was, chatting with Freom's apparent son, someone who could crush his head easily, talking about a crappy utopia for robots. He rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired, and his mind was drifting around. 

"My battery's getting low, too..." Fark said, snapping Spark out of it.

"I don't have a robot charger. Even if I did..." Spark motioned at Fark. "I don't think it would fit you. ... Would a phone charger work?"

"I think...?" 

The first thing Spark saw when he entered his bedroom was the massive imprint on the floor by the window. Must've been where Fark fell in... Water dribbled down the windowsill. Spark exhaled loudly. "Fark, can you get me some towels?" he called into the living room. 

Fark noisily went to the bathroom, and walked into the bedroom with every single towel. He innocently peeked over the mound. "This good?"

Spark gave him an exasperated look. Grabbing the top towels, Spark closed the window. Fark returned to the bathroom. Spark wiped the windowsill down. He finished by placing a towel on the floor. He turned to his phone, unplugging it. He handed the charger to Fark, who had come back. "Here you go."

They walked back into the living room. Spark flicked his head towards the TV remote on the coffee table. "You can watch a movie if you want. Just keep it down. I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"G'night," Fark said, sitting on the floor.

_ Nonono... Systems failing... Everything hurts... I went too far with my threats. This is what I deserve. I hope Flint is okay. Didn't even get to say goodbye. _

_ All I've known is sufferin'! Ever since I was born! One little mistake in a mission, and then I'm strapped to a table, with Freom tearing me apart, part by part! And even then... I've always felt... Disposable! _

_ I wanted to be free... To be with you. Fark... You've grown so much. I'm so proud... I'll miss you. I'm so sorry for being such a bad friend to you both. Stay safe, for me... Alright? And... Protect the first jester, too. He will... Be in grave danger soon... And he won't be safe alone. _

Spark awoke with a snort. Haunting final words echoed in his head. Float, E.J, Astra... He had decided to watch some of their memories, after his annoying bout of insomnia didn't quit. Each one tugged at his heartstrings. Spark sat up. It must've hurt Fark worse, though... 

Removing his headphones, Spark gazed into the living room. A blue and red jester hat bobbed happily. Some sort of kids movie was playing on screen. He was going to question it... But Fark desperately needed some happy endings in his life. So Spark just shut it.

He raised up from the dining room table, stretching and yawning. He walked into the living room. His eyes widened in surprise.

Fark was small and normal again! No stocky build, no sharp claws, just... Little old Fark. Spark couldn't help but smile. "Fark! You're back to normal!"

Fark jolted out of a trance, with a little “Wah!”

“Ah! Sorry, buddy!” Spark exclaimed.

Fark still looked a little frazzled, but he shook his head. “Oh, g’morning, Spark!” His eyes went down to his body, and he gasped. “My b-body! I’m back!”

“That’s great!” Spark cheered.

Fark bashfully rubbed the back of his head. “I… I was so engrossed in the movie I didn’t even realize that I transformed back…” He stood up. “Oh, Spark, I’m so sorry for scaring you last night…”   
  
“Nah, it’s fine.” Spark waved it off with a flick of his hand. “You were scared, and confused. I understand.”   
  
“... Do you still wanna help me beat Clarity? After sleeping on it?” Fark asked, still uncertain.

Spark sighed, an exasperated smile forming on his face. “Of course I still am, man. You saved my butt back there. It’s the least I can do to pay ya back,” he reassured Fark. “Even save your friends along the way. It sounds like they mean a lot to ya.”

Happy tears came to Fark’s eyes. “Sp-spark, I can’t thank you enough… After I fell back to Luna after destroying the Apocalypse Thruster… I never thought I would be happy again.” He wiped away those oily tears. “I missed feeling happy.”   
  
Spark’s smile fell away, seeing how much Fark had changed… There was so much pain underlying his voice. It reminded him of himself… An even strong desire filled his chest, a desire to help Fark even more.

“We’re a team now, Fark. We’re doin’ this together,” Spark said. He extended his hand out to Fark.   
  
Fark stared at Spark’s outstretched hand. “Oh, thank you thank you thank you!!!” He excitedly bounced over and energetically shook Spark’s hand. “We’re a team! A team! Yay!”

Fark then released Spark’s hand. He happily rocked back and forth on the balls of his shoes, as Spark rubbed his sore hand.

_ Clarity. If you’re the one behind this all…  _ Spark thought, determined,  _ I’ll make you pay. For starting this revolution. For hurting Fark. You’ll regret it all. _

**Author's Note:**

> WAAAAAOW, where did this come from?! idk! i just had a burst of motivation to finish and publish this, even though it might disappear into the void for like a year! hahaaaa....... oops. oh well, at least i should get this chapter out, some sense of satisfaction i guess lol  
> here's an excerpt from the end notes from the first draft, cause i'm lazy: spark 3? spark 3. 
> 
> this story went right into production the day spark 2 dropped, and right after i got home from school (sta.sh says it was made on may 16th, 3:58 pm!). fark's super form is understandably intimidating, even a bit scary, and my main thought was... what if spark saw it? in a horror movie-esque scenario? stormy night, getting hounded in your own house by a scary monster... 
> 
> so i had to write it out! and i did! and now it's starting to spiral into a whole spark 3 fic (even though spark 3 is now a thing in development so i won't call it spark 3!!!), that may or may not be finished, and yet i'm throwing it onto ao3 because i have no common sense!! yay!!!
> 
> but still, thank you for even reading down this far, it means a lot to me!!


End file.
